Cut and Polish
by Shinju90
Summary: Prequel to Star Struck.  Gemstones are most valuable in their rough state.  But once they are cut and polished they shine like stars and glitter like gold.
1. Diamond

**Cut and Polish**

**Diamond**

* * *

"_Diamond is the purest of all gemstones and the hardest substance known to man. The diamond processes unique powers of light reflection, which help to increase personal clarity in the mind and body."_

Iruka is sixteen the first day he shows up on Tsunade's doorstep begging her to let him audition for Shinobi Talent Industries upcoming 'New Talent' acting contest. She stares incredulously at him over her coffee cup, hand frozen in mid-reach for her newspaper. She wonders briefly, as her still half asleep brain attempts to process the information it is receiving from her eyes, where the boy had gotten her address. But she disregards the thought, informing him that if he was still sitting there when she left for work that she would kick his ass down the stairs and to the nearest police station. He scowls darkly at the mention of the police and he is gone the next time she opens the door. She dismisses him from her thoughts. Until she opens the door to grab her paper the next morning and there he is. He hands her the paper and she glares, slamming the door loudly for good measure and she considers going through with her threat and calling the cops. But when she takes a look out of the peek hole in the door the boy is gone.

She wakes up early the next morning and stands behind her door for almost half an hour staring through her peek hole. When the boy doesn't show she curses herself for wasting most of her morning, for actually being intrigued for a short while. But, it seems to her, that this boy's desires are just as whimsical and fickle as the rest of the teenagers that she knows. Thus she is extremely surprised when she unlocks the door to her office, as Head of the Acting Department at STI, and there he is, sitting in the chair in front of her desk as if he has some sort of appointment. She doesn't hesitate when she walks right back out and snags the first security guard she finds. She drags the poor man all the way to her office by his ear demanding to know how the hell he got in! The boy doesn't resist as the guard hauls him away, but Tsunade can see the sharp resolve shining in the boys eye's and she knows that he will be back.

There is a tape left behind on her desk and she can't help but raise an eyebrow. It's an honest to god VHS tape in the height of the digital age. She ignores it for most of the morning once Shizune arrives for the morning and shoves that paperwork that she has been avoiding at her. Most of the files are the entry information on the participants of the 'New Talent' contest and for once she is mildly interested in the paperwork. She flips through head-shot after head-shot of professional photography and expensive prints and she can't help but let her eyes slide back to the _**tape **_and everything about the boy that it implies. She gives up and sends Shizune to fruitlessly search through storage rooms to find a VCR player. Thirty-five minutes later and Hiruzen-sensei has heard about their search and invites them up to his office where has all kinds of old equipment stashed away. Tsunade almost laughs when she see's the A-Track player, but the record player shuts her up when she realizes just how _**old **_her Sensei is. The three crowd in before the seventy-five inch plasma screen as Hiruzen works through connecting the play to the TV, the work is stalled temporarily when they have to send Shizune out to find an adapter. But soon after Hiruzen slides the tape in and presses play.

The video jumps to life showing the shaky image of a ramshackle room with a few posters on the wall and not much else that had obviously been cleaned in a rush. Tsunade can see sleeves and pant legs sticking out of the closed closet door and a futon is folded in a corner. The camera is finally stabilized and the image stops shaking. The boy appears on screen and stares at the camera for a few moments, checking to make sure the tripod is steady and even, before launching directly into a monologue. The three sit shocked, because he is reciting Hamlet's speech to the players from memory in flawless Shakespearean English. After he finishes he disappears off camera and a short argument can be heard. He reappears, shoving someone else with him who looks entirely unhappy with the situation. Tsunade at first thinks this is the boys girlfriend and 'Wow, she's beautiful.' Then she notices the complete and utter lack of a chest and amends the thought to 'he's.'

The long haired boy glances nervously at the camera often, but he accepts the handmade fly leaf paper script offered and the two read through a few scenes from a popular novel before he is allowed to vanish. Tsunade realizes that she still doesn't know the boys name as he turns to the camera and gives a short polite bow before reaching off screen and turning it off. The video feed transitions into static and the three sit back to converse about what they watched when the video jumps back to life, startling them as the loud ending theme of a recorded from TV anime played. Hiruzen turns the machine off and he is smiling. Tsunade is slightly surprised to find that her face mirrors her Sensei's. Shizune however is frowning, ever the voice of reason.

"I'll admit that the boy has talent, but it's fairly obvious from this tape and his room that he is quite poor. As much as it pains me to say it, the boy would never be able to afford the entry fee for the contest. Even if he somehow managed and came up with the money, all the other contestants are going to show up dressed in their best. And I don't mean to offend the boy, I don't think that his best is going to inspire any self-confidence once he sees the others."

Hiruzen frowns, he clearly hasn't thought about that. He is much to excited about all the fresh talent that his contest is dragging out of the woodwork. Just last month during the singers competition he had discovered a young man with an amazing voice and an extremely exotic look that was completely natural. The young man was in the process of crafting an image for the visual kei scene and recording his first song this next week. Hiruzen always knew when he had found idol material. Hatake Kakashi was a jewel that had been found cut, all that he needed was a bit of polishing. But this boy was a diamond in the ruff and he was itching to cut and polish him until he shined above all the rest.

"I'll sponsor him." Tsunade's voice was adamant. As the head of the acting department she too could see that glittering potential hidden in the rock, but she had also seen something else as well. She had seen that steely look in his eyes when she opened the door to her office that morning, the resolve that was as strong as a diamond, the drive to become someone. She ejects the tape and realizes for the first time that something is written on it. She tilts it towards the light, squinting at the words written in black ink on black plastic.

Umino Iruka.


	2. Jasper

**Cut and Polish**

**Jasper**

* * *

"_Jasper has a rich history as a powerfully protective stone. Jasper is thought to deflect negativity and stress while inducing mental clarity, focus, stamina and general good health. It is also associated with stability, security and independence."_

Iruka was trying to decide which was currently harder for him to control, his nerves or his excitement. He sat in the crowded waiting room, surrounded by the other contestants that had managed to survive all the way to the third and final stage of the competition. When he had first arrived he had been temporarily shell shocked. Never in his entire life had he been surrounded by so many beautiful people before. But he had managed to recover himself quickly enough, all he had to do was mentally compare these strangers to Haku and instantly they seemed as ordinary as him. Although he was still slightly put off by the designer label clothes, he was never more grateful for his roommate or his roommates wealthy boyfriend.

Haku had stopped him as he was leaving that morning, dismayed that he hadn't realized Iruka would have nothing suitable to wear. He had been wearing his best pair of denim jean( the pair with no holes and only a little bit of wear) and his cleanest button down. But his friend had only sighed at him and practically stripped him in the doorway before pulling him into his closet to find him something fashionable. At first Iruka had been flustered, immediately reaching for the most drab clothes he could find. But Haku had slapped his hand away and set to work throwing him clothes to try on. He had settled on a brown pair of pants that shimmered as he walked and had taken him almost all of five minutes to wiggle into. A white button down with embroidered crosses on the collar that was left open to expose his throat and collarbone. Over that Haku and forced him into a short vest that matched the pants. All in all Iruka felt like a waiter, but Haku had merely laughed and sent him on his way.

Now that he sat face to face with some of the richest, best dressed, and most talented of the other contestants Iruka decided that he would treat Haku to anything he wanted after this way all over. These people looked down on him in disgust for his plain face and his indignation could only carry him so far against them. But Haku had eyed him as he left and given him a mischievous smile and promised him that he would give even the most beautiful a run for their money and Iruka believed him. Haku wouldn't lie to him about something like that. And that knowledge gave him the self-confidence that would have been missing if he had arrived in warn jeans and a wrinkled button down.

He stretched his legs out into the isle before him, shifting his hips uncomfortably. The clothes defiantly inspired confidence. But unfortunately the pants also encouraged a restricted amount of movement and blood flow. He reached for a bottle of water kept in a cooler free to all contestants and was startled to realize that another boy had snuck up beside him. He smiled slightly at the taller youth. The boy had chin length silver blue hair that had to be dyed and a pleasant smile. But Iruka had heard him talking to another contestant earlier, a girl who had left the room in tears before the second stage began and never came back. He was sure that this boy was a viper masquerading as a worm. The boy sat down beside him, smile never wavering.

"Your name is Iruka right? I watched you during the reaction test. That was pretty impressive, I've never seen someone break into tears so fast. Or turn them off so easily." Iruka blushed despite himself. Maybe not everything the other boy said dripped venom. "My name is Mizuki, it's a pleasure to meet you." There was something in his eyes then, that told Iruka that Mizuki would like to get to know him _**very **_well and it chased away any remaining doubts about his appearance in the borrowed clothes. His blushed deepened as he slowly allowed himself to relax.

They chatted for a long time, Iruka gulping down water nervously and Mizuki constantly checking the clock. The boy frowned, "They sure are keeping the contestants in there for a long time. I think I'm gonna run to the restroom-" but as he stood an attendant entered the room and called his name, signifying that it was his turn. He grimaced. Waving goodbye to Iruka he left following the attendant. When he reached the door he turned just long enough to see Iruka sneak away in the direction of the bathroom and he finally allowed the poison to show in his smile as he went to face the judges and his imminent victory.

Iruka absently dried his hands on his pants, forgetting they weren't his, as he left the bathroom. He decided that he should probably try not to drink anything else until after he had faced the judges. He didn't envy Mizuki, having to act on a full bladder. He came to a halt as he reached a fork in the hallway, trying to remember which hall to take to get back to the waiting room. He had decided to go right when something was thrust over his head and his arms trapped behind his back. Surprised he struggled, opened his mouth to scream but a fist slammed into his gut driving all the air from his lungs stunning him.

He was being dragged somewhere. He tried to walk, to get his feet underneath him. But whoever was dragging him yanked him forward off balance. He heard a door click open and he was thrown inside ripping the cloth off of his head. His captors were giggling madly, wearing ski-masks to cover their faces, but the idiots hadn't thought to change their clothes. Fuu and Rai were brothers, both impossibly fat and equally stupid. Iruka remembered that they had been eliminated during the first stage. Why were they still here?

A pipe caught him upside the face and he cried out in shock and pain. He dropped into a ball on the floor covering his head as they reigned down blow after blow. He wanted to fight back, to defend himself. He could feel bones breaking, blood seeping out of the large cut on his face. He wanted to at least get a hold of something that could be used as a weapon. But when he looked up to search for something to defend himself with, the pipe came down and connected solidly with his temple. He collapsed, shuddering to the floor. When they realized that Iruka had stopped moving Fuu and Rai stopped hitting him, switching instead to poking him in the side with the bloody pipes.

"Is he dead?"

"I dun think so. If he was dead wouldn't his eyes be wide open an his tongue hangin out?

Like this!"

"Iunno, Did Mizuki tell us to kill him?"

"Dunno, this was the one he wanted us to get though right?"

"Stupid! O'course this is the one! Mizuki said that the one he wanted us to get rid of would go to the bathroom when the little hand pointed at the three and the big hand pointed at the twelve! He was the one who showed so it had ta be him."

"Okay…What do we do now?"

"I guess we should leave. We were wearin' masks, so he won't know it was us that dun it. We should leave before someone finds us."

"Okay, Goodbye…what was his name again?"

"I dunno, something …to do with a fish?"

"Okay! Bye bye Sushi!"

"Fuu, I'm hungry."

…


	3. Jade

**Cut and Polish**

**Jade**

* * *

_"Aids in healing and renews hope; the ultimate symbol of serenity, wisdom and balance; alleviates anxiety and fear based emotions; known for good luck and prosperity."_

Kakashi couldn't help but nod his head in time with the beat as he listened to the studio band play. Sarutobi-san had provided the best that the agency had to offer. He was sparing no expense to make sure that Kakashi's first single hit the top of the charts. He rubbed at his left eye absently as the main guitar hit a wrong chord and they had to start over. He dug his gloved hand into his pocket for his eye drops, nodding to his new manager, Namikaze Minato, he excused himself to go find a bathroom. The musicians didn't need him to be here when they were just recording the track.

People stared as he sauntered down the hallway. He was the picture of calm, he walked down the hallways of Shinobi Talent Industries as if he were an old pro and not some upstart newbie in the business. In truth, he wasn't that comfortable wearing the leather and fishnets. But his stylist, a woman around his age named Anko had assured him that he would get used to it and that clothes like this best fit the style of music that he wanted to perform. But that didn't make the leather pants any more comfortable to wear at the moment. He had fisted around the small bottle of eye drops in the pocket of his, trench coat? Duster? Jacket? He wasn't sure what to classify it as, but Anko had forced the sleeveless thing upon him insisting that it was 'Hot!' And it had big enough pockets to carry his eye drops, his wallet, and his book. Anko had frowned at the book when she saw it and forbidden him form reading it in public. Apparently idols weren't allowed to read porn.

He passed by the waiting room where they were keeping the contestants for the acting portion of the 'New Talent' competition. He frowned when he saw Sarutobi-san and several other judges in the room arguing. Was it over already? He continued down the hallway, stopping at a fork in the road finally finding a bathroom to the left. He stood in front to the mirror and screwed the cap off of his drops and pulled back his eyelid. Two drops after he woke up, two drops before he went to bed and two drops anytime that the red eye irritated him. Kakashi wasn't exactly sure what had caused the silver grey eye to change to a blood red color after the accident, but all of the optometrists that he had seen about it were amazed that he could still see through it at all. And the drops soothed it anytime it itched, so he didn't really mind. As the drop fell in he blinked rapidly, frowning when some leaked out over the lid, spilling down his cheek like a tear.

He gripped the sink hard. Scrubbing at his cheek until the liquid was gone. Hanging his head, he stared mournfully down the drain before slipping the drops back into his pocket and dragging out his wallet. It was an ancient cloth thing, with a symbol from some obscure anime emblazoned on the side. There were two plastic cards inside and a picture, but no cash. He leaned back against the wall, sliding down the tile until he was sitting on the floor. The picture had been ripped into fourths, then later lovingly taped back together. He couldn't remember what he was feeling when he had ripped it, but he remembered how he had been fighting back tears when he put it back together. The two boys in the picture were smiling wildly, dressed in the most extravagant clothing they could find at the local thrift store they stood alone on a stage. Both held microphones. Kakashi felt himself smile as his thumb flicked over the face of the raven haired youth.

"I made it Obito. And I'll make it to the top, just like we promised."

Standing, he put the picture and wallet back into his pocket, leaving the bathroom as he ducked his head and wiped more leaked eye drops off of his cheek. Maybe he would Sarutobi-san about the new actors. But something on the floor caught his eye and he froze. There was a red stain splattered on the floor. He shook his head, trying to keep his fingers from shaking. It was probably just dye or paint. There was a drip trail and he forced himself to follow it just to show himself what a fool he was being. He stopped at the door glaring at his shaking hand poised over the knob. People spilled into the hallway behind him from the waiting room, a busty blonde was stomping angrily towards the bathroom. Kakashi forced himself to move, he was in front of people now! Anko had told him to keep the cool, aloof persona in front of people! He wrenched the door open, eyes searching for the paint bucket that wasn't there. Instead he saw the bloody body lying on the floor and the persona shattered and he screamed. Because he didn't see the brunette boy lying on the floor, it was Obito! He didn't see the wrecked storage closet, he saw the twisted remains of his motorcycle and _**it was all his fault!**_

The blonde woman shoved him aside as she rushed into the room, screaming at him to go get help as she gently touched the boys face yelling his name. "Iruka! Oh God, Iruka! Answer me damnit!" He snapped out of his terror at the name and fought for control of his body. This boy wasn't Obito, he was slashed across the bridge of his nose. Not across his throat. This boy was still alive! That thought brought Kakashi to his senses and he rushed off in the direction he had seen Sarutobi-san going, everything about his persona forgotten as he ran, screaming for help..._**again**_.


End file.
